


菲雅利之秋

by Ringeril



Category: Sentou Yousei Yukikaze | Battle Fairy Snowstorm
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25713091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ringeril/pseuds/Ringeril
Summary: 九年前的旧文补档。Jack决定离开菲雅利。
Kudos: 1





	菲雅利之秋

Cooley准将坐在气派的办公桌后面，从眼镜上方审视着双手背在身后、站得笔挺的James Bukhar。时值菲雅利的深秋季节，办公桌上的小型装饰植物呈现出燃烧般的紫色。这株植物给人的印象如此强烈，以至于即使没有孤寂的青色天空作为垫衬，它也近乎可以淋然展现出这颗异星球上全部生命的面貌。

“菲雅利当局已经批复了，准将。”Bukhar开口道，“您要继续反对吗？”

准将扫了一眼桌上的文件，干脆地说：“我个人的态度是不会改变的。少校，你也知道，如果我不这样行事，特殊战也不可能生存到今天。”

“我对此深感钦佩，准将。是真心话。但是——”

“但是我不会违抗这次的命令。”准将不为所动地打断道，“继任者的事情协调好了吗？”

“随时可以上任。这是我最后的工作，我不想留什么遗憾。”Bukhar回答，用的是一如既往的事务性的语调，“现在各项证明和许可都已经齐全，英国护照也还到了我手上。”

“打算什么时候走？”

“明天。”

“很好。先坐下来喝杯茶吧。还是可可？”准将叫了秘书。

Bukhar虽早已料到这种情况，却还是为准将语气中的不容置疑而感到莫名的懊丧。他走到一旁，坐到侧面的单人沙发上。这一直是为准将征询个人意见而特意准备的。虽然，从前他一想到要坐在这里同准将正儿八经的谈话就一阵头疼，但果然凡事都有最后一次啊。不过，准将没有给他感慨的机会，直截了当地切入了主题：

“Bukhar少校，请你陈述一下突然申请退役的理由。这是一次私下谈话，我不希望得到申请书上的答案。”

Bukhar从一开始就没指望用什么早就超过了服役年限、突然想回老家了等等来搪塞。准将在提出问话之前，对于答案就多半已心中有数。但他也不能确定她究竟想从他的回答中得到什么。

“准将，您也知道，根据我们之前的推断，JAM对地球的侵略行为其实并没有目的。虽然不知道驱动它们的是什么，但它们就好像程序，只是执行指令。但它们本身并不了解这些指令的意义。如果将它们看做生命体，那么这一切都是本能行为。而是谁植入了这些本能呢？这一点人类对于自身甚至都不能回答。”

“所以呢？”准将接过秘书递上的红茶，问道。

“虽然这和我以前在各种场合谈及的都不相符，”Bukhar答道，“但我的真实想法是，与其去寻找驱动它们的幕后黑手，还不如直接放弃这场战争为好。这并不是战争，甚至连生存竞争也算不上。我们只是在和无意识的兵器对阵。这没有意义。人们还可以前仆后继是因为无知或者走投无路。但我已经无法像以前那样看待菲雅利上的一切了。”

“如果你散播这样的言论，现在肯定已经在情报军的大牢里了。”

Bukhar耸了耸肩。

“这就是你的理由吗，少校？”

Bukhar默然地盯着加在可可中的牛奶泛起的乳白色水纹。准将大度地纵容了这段沉默。外面的战况一如往日的激烈，也许此刻就有人消失在秋日的晴空中，和爱机一起堕入下方纯白的沙海或者紫色的火焰。不仅仅在菲雅利，这一瞬间，世上成百上千的人正在死去。或因老迈，或因饥馑，或因爱恨……理由包罗万象。但那多少还是人类的感情和人类的死法。

人类的死法。他突然从中体会到了某种虚弱的幽默感。

“在这件事上，你受到了深井大尉一事的多少影响，少校？”Cooley准将的语气突然变得郑重了起来。

“零找到了最适合的生存方式，然后完成了它。就是这样。”Bukhar的回答来得没有丝毫延迟。他自己也无时不刻不在想着这个问题。“特殊战的每个人都有这个能力。”他又不必要地补充了一句。准将觉察到了这是要离题的征兆。

“采取了那种自杀式的战法，很可能仅仅是雪风的意思。”她指出。

“雪风的意思就是零的意思。现阶段这两者导致的客观结果不会有什么区别，准将。……一直是零的愿望。”Bukhar喉咙一堵，只能勉强说出后半截。他攥紧了杯子。

“但你觉得那没有意义。特殊战迄今为止的行动都是毫无意义的，仅仅是加速了JAM的战略转向吗？”

“我的看法根本无法影响战士们的观念——我是指特殊战的战士们。”就像我想要他们成为回力镖，他们却个个都像箭一般……但Bukhar生生把这句话咽了下去。“战争的意义和他们无关，有关的是他们身处其中是为了什么。他们要按照自己的方式存活，必要的话按照自己的方式死。”

“我知道，”Bukhar在准将来得及开口之前一口气说了下去，“对于准将您来说，身处何地根本不是问题，只要您能够让随便什么人……欺压您的人也好，JAM也好，神明也好……看到您并且听见您说‘我在这里’。JAM是个很好的对象——因为它们是特殊的。因此不管是什么人都不得不注目您。谁也绕不开您。可是我，在22岁的时候，满脑子想的都是自己是一个被敌视被抹去的人。也许在别人眼中那时候的我比零还疯。我开着Fand的时候，看着恫黑的JAM从对面冲来——您没有上过战场吧，准将——我看着JAM从对面冲来，那种气势，感觉，完全是非人类的，我就知道这里不该是我的死地。可是也只有这里才能成为我的死地。”他站了起来，“但现在不同了。菲雅利的天空不再是竞斗的场合，而是杀戮和反杀戮的机械重复。我最好还是找个别的葬身之所。已经没有留在这里的理由了。”

Cooley准将挑起一边眉毛，但并非是为Bukhar说话的内容，更多是为他说话的方式。

“只要人类还是人类，就有商讨的余地，就有解决的办法。没有意义和目的，就算捏造出来也行。对抗必须继续。这就是我的生存方式。”

“所以您把Foss大尉调离特殊战是对的，准将。尽管您对她隐瞒了事实。”Bukhar毫不讳言。

“就算不采取欺骗的手段，也一样会有人为了保卫地球而战。”准将咬着下唇露出一个含义不明的微笑来。

“因为依靠别人而活总比依靠自己而活来得容易。”Bukhar说，“如果您没有别的指示，我可以告辞了吗？”

“尽管我在许多问题上与你无法达成一致，少校——就让我最后再这么称呼你一次——但我不得不承认与你的合作非常愉快。”准将站起来与他握手，脸上又恢复了惯常的冷酷表情，使得那些话语无从判断真假，“有什么需要帮忙的吗？”

“您不介意的话，准将，把那个给我吧。”Bukhar指了指办公桌上的那株紫的发亮的植物。准将同意了，但提醒他这东西是不被允许带回地球的。

在回自己的住处作最后的打点之前，Bukhar带着那株矮草又去了一次菲雅利星的地面。在户外，草叶惬意地舒展着。已经是黄昏了。血色大道的色彩随着渐渐暗下的天色越变越浓，在比其它季节都要显得高远的天幕上恣意泼洒。周围没有树木，所以秋日的意味并不重，但确实能感到凉风中与他日不同的气息。他本以为自己会想着零。若在从前，也许雪风会在这个时候返航。他曾经为了未能目睹他们的最后一刻而感到无来由的歉疚，然而，哪怕之后他将会无数次地被梦境和某个似曾相识的场景带回这片天空和土地，关于零、JAM、FAF和战斗知性体的一切都没有出现在他此刻的脑海中。地球是什么时节呢？他念着得回去查看一下悉尼的天气。但两脚却像生了根似的，终于没有挪动。

Fin.  
2011-10-22


End file.
